


Tell Me Everything Will Be Alright

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, alex handles it about as well as you'd expect, implied break up, thomas is leaving to virginia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: “You love me.”Alex smiled weakly, letting his eyes slip shut. “That’s the problem.”





	Tell Me Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> i've got no explanation for this one lol

Alex let out a shuddering breath, resting his head against the large oak tree behind him. The sun was just above the horizon, hints of oranges thrown across the horizon and tainting the blue sky. He blinked back tears, ignoring the urge to claw his chest open, to hold his heart together to keep it from shattering into pieces. He let his eyes shut, turning his head away from the familiar sight of the park. A gentle breeze blew over him, a brief reprieve from the dying heat of summer.

 

He flinched at the sound of footsteps coming towards him, screwing his eyes shut. He could feel the presence of someone sitting next to him, felt the heat pf their palm hovering just above his shoulder.

 

“Your hair looks like shit,” they whispered, a half hearted attempt at humour, but it only made Alex’s heart fracture a little more.

 

He curled in on himself, breath picking up slightly as tears pricked at his eyes.

 

“Alex, please.”

 

Alex turned his head slowly, opening watery eyes to look at his boyfriend. “Thomas.”

 

Thomas flinched at the broken tone, placing his hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex launched himself at Thomas, burying his face in the taller boy’s chest as sobs wracked his body. Thomas wrapped his arms around him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent his own tears from escaping.

 

“Don’t leave,” Alex whispered, looking up at Thomas with red eyes.

 

“I don’t have a choice, darlin’,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together gently.

 

Alex’s bottom lip wobbled as he clutched Thomas’s shirt like a lifeline. 

 

“Tomorrow is the first day of senior year,” he whispered, bittersweet as he directed his gaze towards the ground. “Tomorrow is the day you leave for Virginia.”

 

Thomas was silent, holding Alex close.

 

“Are you gonna break up with me?” Alex asked quietly, eyes still firmly set on the ground.

 

Thomas’s silence made his heart drop. Alex peeled himself away, nodding slightly. He smoothed his hands down the front of Thomas’s shirt, ridding it of wrinkles, before he turned away once again.

 

“Alex, I--”

 

“No,” Alex interrupted, taking a deep breath and putting on a grin. “I understand.”

 

Thomas shook his head, fingers hovering over Alex’s back. He saw Alex tense, silently prepare for contact.

 

“You’re such a dick,” he whispered angrily, voice almost lost on the breeze. “At least I don’t have to listen to your shitty opinions anymore.”

 

And, okay, that hurt a little bit, but Thomas just sighed. “Alex, please.”

 

“What?!” Alex snapped, whipping back around. His eyes blazed, a fire burning bright in the dark chocolate.

 

“I love you,” Thomas breathed, eyes wide.

 

Alex’s face dropped, and he suddenly looked so much older than his seventeen years. The bags under his eyes minus well have been bruises at this point, his eyes red and puffy from his crying. There was a heartbreaking amount of exhaustion in every line of his face, and Thomas had the overwhelming urge to brush the stray hairs away, to take his hair down and fix his bun like he had so many times before.

 

“You can’t say that now,” Alex murmured, “don’t fucking say that when you’re about to leave.”

 

“Alex--”

 

“Stop it, Jefferson,” Alex shouted, and his last name felt like a bullet straight through his heart.

 

Alex huffed, shoving himself off the ground. Thomas scrambled up after him, panic rising in his chest as he hurried to catch up.

 

“Fucking listen to me, Alexander!” Thomas shouted, grabbing Alex’s shoulder and whirling him around.

 

He stumbled back when a fist connected with his cheek, stars exploding behind his eyelids. Pain followed a moment later, and Alex was standing stock still as Thomas cupped his own cheek in an attempt to soothe it.

 

“O-Oh god, Thomas, I--”

 

“It’s fine,” Thomas interrupted, holding up a placating hand. “It doesn’t hurt.”

 

Alex looked disbelieving, and Thomas felt a twinge of guilt for lying, but then Alex’s gentle hands were gripping his and he was peering at his cheek.

 

“I’m not worth it,” Alex mumbled, hands slipping away.

 

“Alex--”

 

“Thomas, pl--”

 

Alex was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. Their teeth clacked painfully, but Thomas got the turn of his head just right and Alex couldn’t help but melt into it. He clutched Thomas’s shoulders desperately, a sob bubbling up in his throat. Thomas’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

 

“It’ll work,” Thomas breathed against his lips, voice watery. “We’ll make it work.”

 

Alex took a shuddering breath, shaking his head. “Have you seen yourself? They’ll be all over you in Virginia.”

 

Thomas chuckled, something humourless and just a tad bitter. “And yet I’ll only have eyes for you, darlin’.”

 

Alex sighed, resting his forehead against Thomas’s chest. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“You love me.”

 

Alex smiled weakly, letting his eyes slip shut. “That’s the problem.”

 

Thomas sighed, squeezing Alex’s slighter frame lightly. He stayed quiet, fingertips trailing up and down Alex’s spine gently. He could feel a wet patch growing on his shirt, could feel his infinitesimal trembling against him as he cried silently, and his heart splintered more and more with every passing second. Alex took a deep breath, shoving Thomas away sharply. Thomas stumbled back, eyes wide as Alex, tear stained and puffy eyed, took two tentative steps back. Without looking at Thomas, he spun on his heel and ran away.


End file.
